This proposal has the following specific objectives: (l) To facilitate the transfer of minority students from the Community College of Southern Nevada to the University of Nevada, Las Vegas; (2) to encourage minority students to undertake careers in the biomedical sciences; (3) to increase the likelihood of those students succeeding in the biomedical sciences. The CCSN/UNLV bridging program has three major strategies: (1) Joint advising center: A minority science student advisor would be recruited to serve jointly at both institutions. This individual would coordinate minority science student and pre-health professional advising at both institutions. This person would also be part of the CCSN/UNLV articulation and transfer center. This person would facilitate the transfer of information and students between campuses and thus catalyze the migration of minorities toward UNLV and toward careers in the biomedical sciences. (2) Joint minority science student program: Through a biomedical awareness program, students of CCSN would be exposed to career choices within the biomedical sciences. This program would include tours of four regional medical centers for CCSN and UNLV students, monthly meetings/ discussions by upperclass students from the UNLV Association of Pre- Health Professionals, and tutoring for CCSN students by members of the UNLV Minority Science Student Program. Monthly meetings and tutoring will provide exposure to biomedical careers, a mechanism for improving the academic performance of CCSN students, and role models for those students. (3) A "faculty bridge": Selected faculty from CCSN and UNLV would develop a study skills/time management course for transfer students as well as develop a monthly seminar series on biomedical topics to be held at CCSN. In addition, summer research experiences would be offered to CCSN students and faculty in the laboratories of biomedical research scientists of UNLV. In this manner the faculty of CCSN and UNLV would become active participants in this effort to bridge the campuses.